


Anxiety

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cabin, Car Ride, Snuggling, belly rub, house tour, nap, sleepy, tired, upset stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Phillip and Danny have finally arrived at the cabin, which Danny has to admit looks amazing. Phillip gives him a tour of their new home and is pleased when he learns that Danny likes it. However, Danny has an upset stomach (from the nerves) and isn't up to doing anything besides taking a nap. To his surprise, and annoyance, Phillip says he could use a nap too and joins him.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Phillip Johnson
Series: One-Sided [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy! I hope you liked it.

Phillip’s POV:   
I couldn’t stop smiling as we pulled up to the cabin. I’m so excited to show Danny our new place. 

“Here we are,” I announced as I parked the car. 

“Wow. This looks amazing,” Danny said as he strained his neck to try and get a look at the parts he couldn’t quite see. 

“Come on! I’ll show you around,” I told him before we both got out. 

The first thing I showed him was the big front porch we have. I told him that we could sit out here and drink our morning coffee without worrying about being bothered. 

I then brought him to the living room where the big flatscreen TV was before I showed him the fabulous kitchen with all the updated appliances. I wanted to make sure I had the best of the best for Danny. I showed him the laundry room in the back of the house, the bathroom, and the dining room with a gorgeous wooden table before we moved upstairs. 

Upstairs was where the master bedroom and bathroom was. Down the hall from our bedroom was 2 spare rooms which I told him we can use for whatever we want. 

“What do you think?” I asked once we made our way to the kitchen after the tour. 

“It’s better than I expected,” he admitted as he looked around the kitchen again. 

“I thought you might like it,” I told him as I reached over to grab his hand, “Now we can finally be together where no one can bother us.” 

“Great,” he said as he smiled up at me. 

“What do you want to do first?” I asked as I drew him closer in my arms. 

“I’m actually tired from the drive. Do you mind if I take a nap?” he asked. 

“Of course not,” I told him as I held his hand to walk with him to the stairs, “I was hoping you’d say that cause I’m kind of tired too. I’ll go get our bags so we can change into something more comfortable. Why don’t you go upstairs and I’ll be right up?” 

“Okay,” he said before he turned to head up the stairs while I turned to grab our bags. 

Danny’s POV:   
Great. Now I am in the middle of the wilderness with Phillip, and we’re going to take a nap together. I know this is going to feel uncomfortable but I am actually tired and could use some sleep. 

“I’m back!” Phillip announced as he dropped our bags on the bed, “Here is your bag. Let me know if I missed anything while packing. I think I got everything you’ll need as well as the brands of products you like.” 

“Okay,” I said as I looked into the bag to see that he did get everything right, “Looks like everything’s here, thanks. I’m going to go change in the bathroom.” 

“Nonsense,” he said as he gently grabbed my wrist to keep me from leaving the room, “You can change in front of me honey. I’m not going to try anything.” 

“You sure?” I asked, not wanting to take any chances of him jumping me while I have my pants off. 

“I’m sure,” he said before he leaned in to kiss my cheek, “You’re safe with me.” 

I just gave him a little smile before I started to undress. I did it as fast as I could because I felt his eyes on me. I changed into a clean shirt and sweatpants before I climbed into bed. I really hope Steve finds me soon because this guy is really freaking me out. 

“Come here,” Phillip said as he climbed into bed and gathered me up in his arms, “You feel cold. Are you feeling okay?” 

“My stomach’s a bit upset but that’s it,” I told him. 

At least I didn’t lie this time. Being alone with this guy miles away from civilization is causing knots in my stomach. 

“I’m sorry Danny,” he said as he laid us down and covered us up with a blanket, “Try to get some rest.” 

“Okay,” I sighed as I curled up under the covers. 

I felt a hand that was resting on my side sneak around to my stomach and lift my shirt up. I tried to stay still since he thought I was dozing off. He started to rub my stomach in small, gentle circles in hopes to sooth it. 

It actually felt nice and helped me relax, even though it was Phillip who was doing it. I just tried to think it was Steve instead of Phillip and that helped me fall asleep faster.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good! Let me know what you think of it down below! Thank you for reading.


End file.
